Dark Adrenaline
by darkdreamlover
Summary: It's like nothing you ever felt before, the dark rush surging through your body making your heart beat hard and fast. Isabel can't help but get enough, the deeper she goes the more she likes it. It's a dangerous game but someone has to play it. Ray/OC. Rated M.
1. Hello

Chapter 1-Izzy

* * *

Little note: this will run a little bit before the series starts and then go along with some more stuff in it :) hope you like.

* * *

"Good morning this is Isabel, how can I help you" Isabel said as she leaned back in her chair talking on her headset.

"You sound pleasant, for once" a male's voice said.

"Oh fuck you Ray" Isabel said as she heard a laugh in the phone "What do you need baby?" Isabel then leaned forward towards her computer.

"I need you to get something for me" Ray said "I need the footage from El Quito's last night out back."

"You know, I am not here to be your personal security person" Isabel said with a frown evident in her voice "I do actually have a job you know Ray."

"Izzy" Ray said again and Isabel started to laugh. "You work at the hospital."

"I'm just shitting you Ray" she said still laughing "Give me like 5 minutesish and I will send it to Lena, you owe me Ray darling."

"Yea don't I know it doll" Ray said.

"Good thing I'm easy…and that sounded wrong get me some Chinese" Isabel said as she typed on the computer "Alright later sunshine"

"Bye Izzy" Ray said and hung up the phone.

Isabel started typing fast on her computer as she got what she needed and started to cover it up so no one but Lena could access it. A noise caught her attention and she quickly hid her work as she saw her boss walk through the door and held in an irritated sigh.

"Hey Gerry, what do you want" Isabel said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Wanted to come in and see how you are dong" Gerry said with a smile.

"Fine, and no Gerry" Isabel said as she stood up "I got stuff to do and you need to leave, and bother the nurses" and shoved him out of the door.

Gerry was a pervert and Isabel couldn't wait for her to hear back from another job that she had applied to. Nothing like looking for another job at your crappy job make it seem almost poetic. Isabel sat back down at her desk and finished up what Ray wanted before calling Lena.

"Leeeennnnaaa" Isabel said as she picked up.

"Yes Isabel" Lena said.

"You're going to get a present from me to you for Ray" she said "You know the password to open it and only you can as always in case someone tries to be stupid"

"Got it" Lena replied as Isabel sent the file "How's your job hunting going"

"It's going, alright that was it I have to go and save some people" Isabel said as she shut down her computer.

"Ok Isabel, have fun with the perv" Lena replied.

"God shoot me now" Isabel said as Lena laughed as they hung up.

Isabel spent most of her day filling in data that the other nurses forgot to do again and it was beginning to get on her nerves really bad. She was her to take care of people not be the secretary to lazy ass people. When quitting time came around Isabel could not wait to get home and then head out to her other job. No one knew what she did at night and that was the thrill of it, she could get lost in the moment and no one knew.

Isabel was a nurse by day and a stripper at night. It wasn't about the men, or the money that she got, it was about the freedom it gave her, the control. Isabel always wore a mask and a wig so no one would know it was her, she had not tattoos and the ear piercing she did have she took out, so she was a clean slate. Any imperfection like scars she hid well with makeup and no one could tell. As she packed a bag with her outfit Isabel left her apartment to the garage and got in her car and took off to her second place of employment. There was a back entrance that they all used and before she got out of her car Isabel already had her bright red wig on and her mask.

"Ginger my sweet lotus, how good it is to see you" Mac said as she kissed her cheeks.

Mac was the owner of the joint; he kept everything clean and legal. He wouldn't take anything but working order. If the guys got too handses his boyfriend Roger would take care of things, he was also the only one who knew Isabel for a long time. He kept his place clean and safe, even more so when she added bars between the dangers and strippers and the patrons so they were in 'cages' which kept them safer.

"You look divine as always" Mac said as Isabel smiled at him. "Go get changed your up first; I want to give them a good impression"

"Yea I kind of figured." Isabel said with a smile as she walked over to her station and started to take off her clothes.

She stripped down to the string bikini she wore since it was easier to take off. She then put on her ass-less chaps, tank top and high heels. She put some more makeup on and then put in her gold color contacts to hide her blue eyes and took a look at herself in the mirror. The gold stood out through the black mask and contrasted again her red hair. Yea Isabel knew what everyone would say if they found out, but she didn't care. She was in control for once in her life and she wasn't going to give it up to anyone.

"Now gents, we have a surprise, since she normally comes out towards the end I thought I would give you all a little taste of our wonderful Ginger, she is so delicious you can already taste her" Mac said as the back door opened up just as the music started. The hole stripper poles and runway area was fenced in so they were safe but money came in.

Isabel started to moved her body slowly to the beat, her heart rate increased and the rush came back. Her hips started to roll and moved circular as she grabbed onto the poll and bent forward giving the guys around and behind her a generous view of her backside. As the beat started to pick up Isabel removed her top and leaned forward as her breast almost split out of her bikini top. Cat calls were being heard as she glided across the stage and then lifted her leg up and leaned against the cage and undid her bottom left string and the bikini bottom was becoming looser as she rolled her hips against the cage and people were throwing money towards her. Her bottom came off as she jumped and wrapped her legs around the poll and her breast spilled out of the bikini top which after was thrown off as she hung from her legs around the poll. She slide down the poll and rubbed her naked breast against the stage and wigged out of her chaps leaving her in just her high heels.

It was an addiction for Isabel, to be free and having men starring her at body but unable to touch, she was in full control of what she did as the men were helpless to do anything. She needed, this her mind needed this, her body needed this. The feeling of being wanted, of being attractive.

More calls were made as she did a back bend and leaned against the cage giving everyone in the room a view from every angle. Soon the music was coming to a stop as Isabel ran a hand up her body and she slowly walked off the stage moving her hips in such a way they couldn't look away. After they are done, another person goes and collects the money so they don't have to worry about a guy grabbing through the cage and touching the. They had a bad instance of that and decided that the girls should get their own money but Roger would collect it for them when he was not busy so they were out of reach of the men.

By the time Isabel had finished her two sets it was around midnight and she was already parked changed and heading up to her apartment. It was quiet in the hallway since most of the neighbors were already sleeping, she opened her door and noticed that a light in the living room was on. Isabel put her keys down locked the door and took off her shoes as she walked towards the living room to see Ray sitting on her couch with a brown paper bag in front of him sleeping.

"Son of a bitch, he did get me Chinese" Isabel said as she grabbed the bag and walked to the kitchen where she took the food out and heated it up in the microwave. "Wait long"

Ray had woken up after smelling the Chinese food cooking in the microwave "No doll" he then stood behind Isabel and placed hands on her hips and leaned into rest his head on his shoulder. "You smell nice"

"I smell like sweat Ray" Isabel said as the microwave ding ran across the apartment and she took the food out. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Wanted to make sure you got in okay" Ray said as Isabel maneuvered out of his arms. "I worry about you Izzy"

"Well baby that's sweet but you need to get home to your pretty little wife, and snuggle till morning" Isabel said with a smile and gave Ray's cheek a little smack "Now off with you I need to eat some food before I pass out and have to get up in the morning…in like 5 hours"

"Take care of yourself Izzy" Ray said and kissed her cheek.

"Always do" Isabel said as she watched Ray walk out of her apartment and let out a groan she was holding in "Damn that man, he's just so uuuuuugggggg!" She then shoved a mouth full of Chinese in her mouth as she turned towards her couch "I mean God, bad Isabel, he's your friend….then again that doesn't mean I can't think of what it would look like if he was stark naked on my couch…..bad thoughts bad thoughts" she then put down her food and leaned her head back on the couch "Remember what happened last time Izzy, eat your delicious Chinese food sleep and go to work" she then leaned forward and picked her food up again "I need to stop talking to myself."


	2. Late Nights

Chapter 2-Late Nights

* * *

"Shit shit shit I'm late" Isabel said as she ran down the corridor and slide in her heels as she took a corner to sharp and almost fell. The past few days she couldn't get out of the house on time and she was always got stuck in traffic. She slide into her office and collapsed in her chair. "Made it"

Isabel sat in her chair taking deep breaths and had her eyes closed with a smile. The day seemed to pass fast since Isabel was actually out helping patients and not being the paper pusher. It's what she went to school for and what she was good at.

"Now Mr. Johnson, I would do what the good doctor says and don't smoke that much anymore, you will kill yourself on those cancer sticks" Isabel said as she looked at his chart.

"I know, hard habit to kick" Mr. Johnson laughed and then his smokers cough started up. "Damn addicting cancer sticks"

"Here you go" Isabel said and handed him a glass of water "take it easier will you, I bet your grandbabies would want to see their grandpa around awhile longer"

"Aye I can try" Mr. Johnson said and then grabbed his jacket "Thank you Ms. Isabel, you are a kind person"

"I try to be" she said with a smile.

The rest of the day sailed by rather fast and Isabel was in her office getting her things ready when she heard the door click behind her and lock shut.

"Well well Isabel" Gerry said as he leaned against the door in his doctor's uniform "I heard you were late again"

"It's none of your damn business Gerry, you're not my boss" Isabel said as she turned and faced him and then walked behind her desk to grab her things and then headed to the door "Now move, I have to get home"

"Got a date" Gerry said not moving from his spot.

"Actually yes I do" Isabel lied "And he's probably waiting on me already, now move Gerry"

"Oh I don't think so" Gerry said with a smile and then tackled Isabel to the ground as she let out a scream. "Oh I rather like you beneath me"

"Let me go now" Isabel yelled and started to throw her fist at him but he caught them and held on tight causing her to yelled out before he put a cloth he had in her mouth to stop her screaming.

"Oh I don't think so, I don't think you even have a date" Gerry said "I am going to get what I want from you and your going to like it" he then leaned close and started to kiss Isabel's neck which caused her to trash about trying to get away "Oh you can't escape me" Gerry then punched Isabel in the face causing her head to snap to the side dazed as she felt Gerry move his hands from her wrist and got something out of his pocket. "Oh my dear Isabel you won't be able to escape me or what I am going to do with you" Isabel then weakly tried to move away as he stuck a needle into her arm and she could feel everything start to get blurry and her body wouldn't move.

"What" Isabel slurred out through her gag at Gerry.

"Oh I just gave you something to be more complaint, don't worry Isabel it won't knock you out. You will be able to feel and head everything I do to you" Gerry said and Isabel couldn't remember a time she was more afraid. "Oh yes I will enjoy this greatly"

Isabel could feel her nurse shit being slid over her head and then she felt her pants sliding down her legs slowly and felt kissing going all the way down and it was disgusting her but her body wouldn't move. She couldn't get away. Her body was useless and her mind was half gone and her voice didn't work anymore with the gag and she felt like she was going to die. She knew what ever Gerry gave her was too much since she could feel a cold pull and she just wished if he gave her more he would have to fuck a dead corpse. She could do nothing but lay here and take it , and it made her feel so powerless and weak.

Gerry had slide off her pants completely leaving her in her cotton panties and bra before him. "Oh you are just how I imagine you would be" he said and began to explore Isabel and removed her underwear.

A quiet tear was streaking down her face when she heard footsteps near the door and tried to call out but it only came out as a soft mumble. Gerry didn't stop even when the footsteps stopped in front of the door.

"Izzy you in there" Ray's voice came through the door and Isabel tried to make more noise.

"Quiet whore" Gerry said and put his hand over Isabel's' mouth and nose making it hard for her to breath.

"Izzy" Ray said through the door and noticed it locked; Izzy never locked her office door since the night nurses sometimes needed the files in her office "Open the door Izzy"

"You make one move I'll suffocate you" Gerry whispered and Isabel didn't listen but tried to make more noise but soon they heard footsteps walking away and Isabel cried out as best as she could. "See no one can help you."

Suddenly the door was smashed opened by a shoulder and Ray was standing there. "Get the hell off of her" Ray said and came over to Gerry and punched him in the jaw and knocked him off of her and took her gag out and then punched Gerry again before knocking Gerry out and moving back to Isabel "Izzy" he then took off his jacket and wrapped Isabel up in it before taking out his cellphone.

Isabel's mind was foggy and clouded. She noticed someone was holding her and freaked out and tried to get away and sluggishly hitting who was holding her.

"Izzy it's me" Ray said as he grabbed her arms to stop hitting him "I got you"

"Ray" Isabel said as her eyes tried to focus but he was still very blurry "What's going on"

"Jesus Izzy what did he give you" Ray said as he picked her up and then sat her in the small loveseat she had in the office and then walked over to Gerry and searched his pockets and swore loudly. Gerry had given Isabel a cocktail of different sedative drugs, and Ray couldn't remember what Isabel said she was allergic too, but decided if nothing happened yet she would be fine. "Alright Izzy time to get you out of here" he then turned to the loveseat and saw Isabel hadn't moved and it didn't seem like she was breathing a lot either "Shit" he leaned close and hear that she was still breathing before picking her up.

"I got you doll" Ray said as he put Isabel I'm his car and drove back to her apartment before he took out his key and opened the door and walked Isabel inside. He noticed she had pass out on the ride home and as long as she stayed breathing he would let her sleep. "Easy doll" Isabel moved a lot but once Ray put her on her couch she stopped moving and relaxed.

Ray knew he wasn't going to go home tonight. He would spend all night worry if Isabel died or suffocated herself or broke her neck from falling the wrong way off the couch since he wouldn't put it past her, so he called his wife and told her he was working late and would be home in the early morning.

Isabel was on the couch and was still quiet as a stone and it worried Ray. Ray then picked up Isabel and carried her to her bathroom and put her in the tub and started the water. He took off the remains of her clothes and got some soap and face clothes ready as her house phone rang. Ray let it go to the answering machine.

"Isabel, where are you my sweet ginger? I'm about to send Roger over to check on you, its not like you to be late…" a man's voice said and Ray picked up the phone "Ahh my darling"

"No, who are you?" Ray said into the phone.

"Mac, ahhh you must be Ray, Bel has told me so much about you" Mac said with a smile evident in his voice "where is my sweet angel?"

"She's indisposed of at the moment" Ray said "Why do you need her?"

"She is Ginger my little spicy women" Mac said "I own Cage"

"Izzy strips?" Ray said with surprise.

"Oh you didn't know?" Mac said "Well she is rather good and she was supposed to come into night"

"I don't think she will be in for a good long while" Ray said.

"Is she alright?" Mac replied with concern laced in his voice.

"She will be, I got her" Ray said.

"Have her call me when she feels up to it" Mac said "Oh and Ray, kill the bastard"

"Thinking about it" Ray said and hung up and then walked back to the bathroom and sat the water was up to Isabel's chest and he shut the water off.

"It's warm" Isabel said with her eyes still closed "And wet"

"You're in a tube Izzy" Ray said as he saw her open her eyes for a moment.

"I'm naked" she said.

"Yes you are" Ray said "it is going to help you feel better"

"You can make me feel better" Isabel whispered as she felt Ray starting to wash her hair "You don't have to bathe me Ray"

"Doll you are still drugged out of your mind and can most likely barely stand up" Ray said "So stay in the damn tub."

"I like it when you're bossy" Isabel said as she felt water going over her head and then felt a cloth go over her body.

After Ray had finished washing her he drained the tub and stepped out of the bathroom and went into her bedroom and opened her pj draw and took out a long night dress and a pair of underwear before heading back to the bathroom. Once he walked in he saw Isabel trying to stand up in the tub and notice she was starting to fall so he quickly moved and caught her.

"God damn it Izzy, when I tell you to stay put stay put" Ray said as he lifted her up out of the tub and then helped her with her underwear on and night dress before taking her to her bedroom where he laid her in bed.

"How bad is it" Isabel said as she touched her face and felt pain but stopped.

"Not bad" Ray said as he took out another face cloth and gently dabbed her split lip and cut on her eyebrow. "You should try and get some sleep, take these" he then handed her some pills and took the water bottle next to her bed and handed it to Isabel "I will be here when you wake up"

"Thank you Ray" Isabel said after she took the pills and laid down. "What about Gerry?"

"I will take care of it" Ray said "Sleep doll"

Once Ray knew Izzy was sleep he called Avi and then headed quietly out of Isabel apartment for a short time. Soon he arrived at an office and walked inside with Avi standing there and Gerry tied to a chair. Avi took a step back and let Ray look at Gerry who had a black eye already and a bloody nose.

"How's Isabel?" Avi asked as Ray looked at Gerry.

"Resting" Ray said and then turned his attention to Gerry "Normally I would give you two options but I think in this situation only one option is good for you"

"Fuck you" Gerry spitted out and Ray laughed.

"No fuck you" Ray said as he landed a hard punch at Gerry which caused his chair to fly backwards.


	3. Cat Eyes

Chapter 3-Cat Eyes

* * *

"Now Gerry, what in that god damn mind thought it was a good idea to do that to Izzy?" Ray said as he looked at Gerry's bloody face as his chair still lay horizontal on the ground and Gerry starred up at him "..Actually I don't want to know since it's going to be shit coming out of your mouth," Ray then kicked Gerry in the ribs.

"She was asking for it," Gerry said and spit blood out at Ray which then got him a kick from Avi. "Bastard."

"No, you just pissed me off," Ray said "You hurt Izzy, who is by far so more patient than I am," He then held out his hand and Avi handed him a bat, which then Ray took and slammed it against Gerry's knee caps and heard a pop and Gerry's cries of pain.

"Why are you doing this, for that whore, I've seen her at her night job. She asked for it begged me for it," Gerry cried out between the pain in his body, "I was just giving her what she wanted."

"Frist off, Izzy would never beg for it. Second, no one asked to be raped, or anything in that range. And third, you don't know what she wants," Ray said and smashed the bat against his knees again and heard a wail of pain erupt from Gerry, just before Avi went and delivered another swift kick to his ribs.

"Now what will be a fitting punishment for him," Ray said as he rested the bat against the wall as Gerry tried to call out for help "Oh I wouldn't bother with that, no one is going to heard you scream."

Isabel rolled over in her bed and felt someone was lying next to her. She opened her eyes and saw Ray was sleeping next to her still in his suit. Isabel looked at the clock and saw it was 4am and she groaned she was not moving from the bed today.

"I already called, you're not going to work for the next few weeks," Ray said with his eyes closed. "Go back to bed Izzy."

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Isabel said as she was lying on her stomach looking at Ray.

"Told her I was working late," Ray said "Someone had to take care of your trouble butt." His eyes meet Isabel and she just looked at him "Don't give me that look Izzy; someone has to watch out for you."

"Probably," Isabel said and closed her eyes "You can head home Ray I will be fine in my apartment, and from the state of your knuckles I don't have to worry about Gerry anymore."

"Damn right," Ray said as he felt Isabel's hand run over his knuckles as he closed his eyes again.

"She doesn't like Hollywood, does she?" Isabel said as she heard a deep sigh from Ray. "You look worn out Ray." Isabel then got on her elbows and looked at Ray "You're going to start going grey Ray if you run yourself ragged."

"Typical, I save your ass, you're all fucked up and you're lecturing me about taking care of myself." Ray said as he opened his eyes again and looked at Isabel. "You are defiantly a piece of something Izzy."

"Well no one else is going to tell you Ray," Isabel said "Go home, sleep with your wife."

"Trying to get rid of me Izzy?" Ray asked as he heard her sigh "I know your looking out for me."

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble," She smiled as Ray was looking at her "I will be fine Ray."

"I know," Ray said as he sat up in bed and kissed Isabel on the forehead "Get some sleep, I will check on you later."

"Alright," Isabel said "Try and take it easy Ray," she then laid back down in bed "Lock the door on the way out okay."

"Of course I'm not stupid," Ray said and Isabel just laughed quietly to herself as he walked towards her side of the bed and kneeled down next to her so he could look at her in the eyes "I mean it Izzy I don't want you to move from this bed unless your need too. We clear?"

"Crystal," lsabel said as Ray showed her some pills.

"Takes these next time you wake up," Ray said and she nodded before closing her eyes "Night doll."

"Goodnight Ray," Isabel said and closed her eyes and hugged her pillow as she heard Ray walk out of her apartment. "Damn it now I have to clean my bed, I can't let it smell like Ray….or I could he does always smell so nice…damn it Isabel you're talking to yourself again…." Isabel gave in and went back to bed snuggling into the side of the bed that Ray was just at.

"So, must be having a good dream huh," a voice said next to Isabel and she let out a muffled replied "Oh is it about me, I'd totally go straight for you my dear Isabel to get a taste of that sweet escape between your legs."

"Mac?" Isabel said and turned her head and blinked and saw Mac sitting on her bed. "What? What time is it?"

"11:30am and I though I'd come over, see how my best bitch is. And to my surprise you were dry humping your bed and moaning, rather…how to put it….pleasurably," Mac said and Isabel just groaned. "Roger had to leave since it was even making him want to jump me in your bathroom."

"Oh god you didn't?" Isabel said more awake and got up off her stomach.

"No," Mac said with a smile and then saw Isabel "You look like shit."

"Thank you that's what every woman wants to hear waking up," Isabel said and sat up in bed.

"So I take it Ray was here last night, hmmmm…..ooohhh was it a dream about him," Mac said and grabbed Isabel around the waist and whispered in her ear "It got you all hot and bothered didn't it."

"Oh fuck you Mac," Isabel said and wiggled out of his arms as Mac just laughed as she walked out of her room and saw Roger making her French toast.

"You don't like eggs right?" Roger said and flipped them over and looked at Isabel and didn't say anything as he continued to cook "I take it it's been taken care of?"

"Yea Ray did that last night," Isabel said sitting at her kitchen island.

"Good," Roger said as Isabel started to take a sip of orange juice "You ever tell him he gets you hot below the belt?" Isabel chocked on her juice and Mac came out and patted her back a little.

"Really you two?" Isabel wined "He's married as i D….with a capital D at the end."

"So?" Roger said as he turned and put the French toast he had on a plate and gave them to her as Mac got the syrup out of the frig. "My brother's wife knows her and thinks she has a stick so far up there that not even a good fucking could get rid of."

"No, just no," Isabel said "He's my friend."

"Whose name you were moaning out in your sleep," Mac said with a wicked smile. "I bet you two could be very good friends."

"If I didn't hurt so much I'd kick you out of my apartment," Isabel mumbled and took a bite of her food and moaned in happiness.

"Yea like that," Mac said and pretended to be Isabel for a moment and looked at Roger and grabbed on to him and started to talk in a girly voice "Oh Ray, my hero come fuck me on this counter right her I'm so wet for you, my pussy if dripping in anticipation till you pound me into next year. Oh Ray come on I can't take it anymore. Take me I'm yours!" Roger just held in a laugh as Mac jumped in his arms "Right here on this island."

Roger then bent Mac over the island and Isabel threw her syrup bottle at them as they laughed and stopped.

"I do not sound like that!" Isabel said and threw her napkins at them next "And no sex on my island I have to eat here or anywhere in my apartment,"

"Oh come on Isabel just admit it," Roger said "You do like him."

"I hate you both," Isabel said and shoved more food in her mouth "So much."

"Oh baby we know," Mac said "But seriously, he beat up someone for you…well more like probably killed them."

"I'm his best friend," Isabel said "Well probably not best friend, I've just known him for a while, besides I met him after he was married and he had kids." She then put her fork down "I'm not exactly top a material guys."

"Isabel, a man like that would notice a women like you." Roger said with a smile "He'd be stupid not too."

"Uh huh a women like me?" Isabel said "Please, there are more fine ass women out there who don't strip just to feel a rush. Also who have more, well less weight and don't have some fucked up things that shouldn't be shared."

"Isabel, you strip because you like brining down powerful men with your body, I've watched you dance. It's amazing; your body just oozes a sinful night of pleasure. So what real men want some curves to a woman so they can grab on, like that fine ass of yours. I personally love it." Mac said "And me and Roger been thinking of talking your into a threesome since it would be so naughty. You got a relax persona that's hides a hellcat. And bitch please you are the most fine ass women I know."

"If I wasn't pissed at you, I probably kiss you, Mac." Isabel said and Mac just laughed.

"It's true Isabel, you sell yourself short, and don't let what Gerry almost did affect you," Roger said and handed Isabel an envelope "I got you a new job and a bitching coworker…me"

"What?" Isabel said.

"Oh I never told you I work days at the other hospital downtown," Roger said "Daytime security."

"Damn it," Mac said "You guys get alone time and I don't?"

"Oh don't worry Mac we will have plenty of alone time," Isabel said with a smile.

"Better believe it," Mac said and then grabbed Isabel face and kissed her on the lips "Eat your food and enjoy naughty dreams about Ray. Ooh baby," he then dodged a hand from Isabel and ran for the door.

"Relax," Roger said and kissed her cheek "You got plenty of time before you have to tolerate working with me."

"Thanks Roger," Isabel said as they both walked out of her apartment.

Isabel decided it was time to take a nice hot shower to dull the ache she felt in her body. She walked towards her room and stripped off her clothes before hopping in a steaming shower. About a half hour later Isabel decided she probably had to get out, she then realized she left her clean clothes on the rack in the living room drying so she left the towel in her hair and headed out to the living room naked.

"I love living alone," Isabel said to herself as she reached the rack and bent over to pick up her underwear and a pair of shorts and a tank when she heard the front door open and turned towards it seeing Ray.

"Hey Izzy, I came to…,"Ray said and stopped as he saw a naked Isabel standing in her living room holding clothes in her hands with a towel wrapped in her hair.

"Ummm…" Isabel said with a nervous smile "Hey Ray."

"You're naked," Ray said as he looked at her and shamefully looked at her body a little too much since she was standing naked in front of him.

"It would seem so," Isabel said as they stood awkwardly in her living room.


	4. Something

Chapter 4- Something

* * *

Note: sorry for the delay! I am glad to know people still read and are waiting for the next chapter thank you and this is dedicated to everyone who is reading! Love you all enjoy

* * *

Ray could not speak, he was solely focused on Isabel and was scanning her body up and down as she stood nervous in front of him. He could not take his eyes off her.

"So…I'm gonna go put some clothes on," Isabel said as she quickly made a beeline to her bedroom a little too quickly leaving Ray in the living room. As soon as the door shut Isabel slid down the door and let out a breath she was holding. "Dear god….not making this easy for me are you…" she then took her hair out of the towel "He saw naked…oh my god I am going to die….naked…..what ever happened to knocking in the day in age…then again its Ray and he has a key so he comes whenever he wants….uuugg…so not eat now," and stood up and picked her clothes that she threw in the room and got dressed.

Once Isabel was finished she walked out of the bedroom and saw Ray in her kitchen pulling stuff out of the freezer and into pans on the stove.

"What ya doing Ray?" she said walking over to her kitchen.

"Making some food, I doubt you had anything to eat," Ray said "Nice ass by the way….."

"Ray!" Isabel said and hit his arm causing him to laugh. "And for you information, Roger made me French Toast a little while ago."

"Speaking of which, when did you start stripping Izzy," Ray asked as he took the frozen chicken and put it in the pan and gave her a side glance.

"I don't know a couple of months ago, I guess," Isabel said with a shrug as she sat at her island and rested her head on her hands. "Mac needed an extra dancer and I thought why not. I have a get up so people won't know it's me and, since I have no tattoos it makes it harder to ID me."

"What's the reason really Izzy?" Ray said as he closed the pan and turned on the oven after putting in some garlic teriyaki sauce with the chicken that Isabel had bottles of since she was addicted to the stuff.

"You know me baby," Isabel said with a smile "I like running around naked, might as well get paid for it."

"You never do it when I'm around," Ray said with a smile and Isabel threw a napkin at him "oo was that supposed to hurt?"

"Don't make me hurt you Ray, even though your cooking me food," Isabel said laughed as she went to get out of the barstool and got dizzy all of a sudden and gripped the counter as Ray was fast in front of her.

"Take it easy Izzy," Ray said as he held on to her arms.

"I'm fine really, just got dizzy," Isabel said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jesus, Izzy I told you take it easy," Ray said as she scooped her up in his arms with her protest and walked to her living room.

Isabel was trying to ignore the fact that Ray's hands here on her bare legs since she was wearing shorts and a tank top. Ray placed her on the couch and leaned down close to her face.

"Stay on this couch, you move I will tie you down," Ray said as he looked into Isabel's eyes.

"Is that a promise?" Isabel asked with a grin, Ray just chuckled and walked back towards the kitchen, and she let out a yawn.

"Take a nap, I will wake you when it's done Izzy," Ray said as she saw Isabel yawn.

"So bossy," Isabel said as she turned so she faced the back of the couch and closed her eyes "I'm not that tired."

"I bet," Ray said as she looked and could see she was losing the battle with staying awake. "One of these days you are going to listen to me."

After about an hour of cooking a variety of food for Isabel, Ray turned off the food, walked towards the living room, and saw Isabel was still out like a light. He knew she had over worked herself when she woke up, it would not be Isabel if she didn't. Ray took a moment and looked at lsabel on the couch, really looked at her. She had moved in her sleep so now her back was towards the couch and she had a leg hanging off the couch. Her shorts had rode up and showed the cotton underwear she had on. Isabel was more for comfort than sexy, her tank top had dropped down a little and Ray noticed that she had forgot to put a bra on so she was about to spill out of her top as she slept. He had never saw Isabel naked before till he walked into her apartment. When he helped her bathe he was focused on keeping her awake then look at her body. He would only admit to himself he soaked in her body before she hurried off to her bedroom to dress.

He should have been ashamed of himself for looking at Isabel like that, as something more than a friend. He was married, he had kids. He didn't give a damn at the moment, he never realized how beautiful Isabel was, sure she was taller and had a little more meat on her but she was beautiful. He didn't know what drove him put he put a hand on Isabel leg and ran it up to the bottom of her shirt. He could feel a little stubble from her probably shaving 2 days ago, rough and smooth all at the same time. Ray could feel Isabel shift underneath his hand so she was lying back on the couch. He looked down at Isabel and saw she had started to wake up.

"Ray," Isabel said sleep still in her voice.

"I'm sorry Izzy," Ray said and she gave him a funny look.

"For what?" Isabel said more awake when she saw a worried look on Ray.

"This," Ray said as he got on the couch above Isabel and leaned down and kissed her.

Isabel let out a gasp and Ray took advantage of it. Ray was about to pull back when he felt Isabel's hands make their way around his shoulder pulling him closer. Ray then moved Isabel's legs, wrapped them around his waist, and pressed against her as he pulled back for a breath before looking at Isabel kissed her again.

Isabel had no idea what was going on. Frist she thought she was dreaming that Ray was kissing her like this. She knew she should feel bad, ashamed even, but she did not. It was a rush, like a forbidden fruit. It tasted so sweet because she wasn't meant to have it.

Ray did not know what overcame him. Nevertheless, he had to kiss her, he had to feel her. He just needed to touch her. Seeing her bare in front of him before had stirred up something, he didn't think of, and now that he did, he wanted it. No, he needed it.

Ring. Ring.

"Ray," Isabel said as she let out a gasp as Ray kissed behind her eat causing her to arch up "Phone," she breathless said as she felt Ray's hand go underneath her tank top and start to massage her breast.

"Fuck the phone," Ray said as he trailed kisses down her neck and kissed the top of her breast as his phone kept ringing like it was possessed. "This better be fucking good," he then pulled the phone out of his pocket but didn't removed on his hands from Isabel's breast. "What…..seriously?...I thought you were going to take care of that…." Ray had kept up playing with Isabel's breast, he kept pinching and rolling her nipples before moving to the other breast. He had a smirk on his face as he saw her biting her hand to keep from moaning "..You are fucking kidding me right now….fine I will be right there." He then closed the phone and looked at Isabel. "Abby has a problem and I have to go."

It was as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on Isabel and she looked at Ray and smile and nodded, as she didn't let the regret show on her face. Ray removed his hand from Isabel, got off the couch after untangling her legs from him, and helped her off the couch.

"Izzy.." Ray started but stopped by Isabel putting a finger on his lips.

"Go fix what you need to fix Ray," Isabel said with a soft smile.

Ray looked at Isabel for a moment before he went and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and disappeared out the door.

"Oh I am officially fucked now," Isabel said as she headed towards the kitchen and saw the food was still hot and saw it was all her favorite "Asshole….making me my favorite stuff…uuugggghhh so far up shit creek without a paddle." A knock on her door caused Isabel to put her food down on the island as she walked to the door, opened it, and saw Ray there. "Ray….what are you doi.." she didn't get a chance to finish as Ray grabbed her face and planted a passionate kiss on her.

"I am not finished with you Izzy," Ray said as he looked at Isabel breathless and looking confused. "I will be back later." He then kissed her again and left closing the door behind him.

"….Royal fucked," Isabel said as she stood starring at her door and walked to the island where her food was and picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Mac….I need to talk to you."

It was past midnight before Isabel had gotten into bed after taking some more pain pills. Her body ached in more way than one now. Ray caused half of the ache and she kept replaying her conversation with Mac in her head. She would figure it out in the morning, so just when she was about to be completely lost in the darkness she heard footsteps coming towards her bed. She shifted before she heard someone pull back the covers.

"Shh Izzy it's just me go back to sleep," Ray whispered to her as she saw her body slowly turn to face him in her bed.

"Ray?" Isabel slurred and felt a hand on her face as she eyes closed again.

"Yea, go back to sleep Izzy," Ray whispered.

"Bossy," Isabel said as she turned back so her back was to Ray as she heard him chuckle.

Isabel briefly left Ray's naked chest against her back before the darkness took her. Ray had pulled Izzy closer to him as he took a deep breath and smelt Isabel's favorite lavender vanilla shampoo. He couldn't believe what Abby had did to him. He was furious when he got home and could not spend one more moment in the house. Ray could only think of returning to Isabel's', her place had always been a safe haven for him. Now the only thing Ray had to do was sort the feeling he had for his longtime friend. Ray knew Isabel would be surprised with what he had to tell her in the morning, he was unsure of how she would feel about it. Ray was brought out of his thought when he felt Isabel shift so she was now facing him and her leg went over his hip and he could see her breasts were threatening to once again fall out of her top.

"This is going to be a long night," Ray mumbled to himself before he pulled Isabel closer so she was pressed completely against him.


	5. Pennies

Chapter 5- Pennies

"Ray, we need to talk," Isabel said as she set down her cup of tea.

"Bout what Izzy?" Ray said as he watched Isabel run a hand through her hair.

"I can't do this," Isabel said as she gestured to herself and Ray "I won't give up our friendship for a little personal pleasures."

"Izzy…" Ray started but Isabel put her hand up.

"How'd you expect me to react," Isabel said with her hands on her hips "I mean seriously Ray, we have known each other for years. What did you expect?"

"I don't know Izzy," Ray said "I fucked up I know."

"Yea you don't need me to tell you that," Isabel said and ran a hand through her hair "Jesus Ray, you have any idea what situation you put me in?" she then gestured to the door "Just get…out Ray."

"Izzy, doll listen.." Ray started.

"OUT!" Isabel yelled silencing Ray as he looked broken and Isabel had to look away before she turned back and Ray saw a bullet between her eyes and she dropped to the ground.

"Izzy!" Ray yelled as he ran to her fallen body.

Ray shot up in as he looked around and saw Isabel silently sleeping on her stomach with her face away from him. Ray ran a hand over his face before falling back to the pillows. "Jesus," he then took a deep breath and felt the bed shift a little.

"Ray?" Isabel groaned and rolled over "What's wrong?" and reached out and touched Ray's chest before she pulled herself into his side "You can tell me,"

"Go back to sleep Izzy," Ray said as he gently placed his hand on her head and turned his head so he has his face in her hair and took in a scent of vanilla.

"I was," Isabel said groggy as she passed back out.

Ray looked over at the clock and saw it read 4 am so he tried to close his eyes and get some more sleep. However, now Ray wasn't so sure if he wanted to tell Isabel what happened. He wasn't sure if his dream would be what happened, and if it was, he couldn't lose Isabel.

Isabel woke a few hours later and found herself tangled with Ray in her bed. She blinked and saw the clock read 8 am. Carefully Isabel untangled herself from Ray and quietly padded to the kitchen since her stomach had started to rumble.

"I'm hungry…" she mumbled to herself as she opened her cabinets and just stared at them "What to make….lazy person's way," she then shut the cabinets and walked over to the frig and took out her food from the night before and put it in the microwave, "Leftovers are awesome," she then let out a content sigh as she took a deep breath of the food cooking "Food porn."

"Porn? Didn't know you were into that Izzy," Ray said coming over to her as she quickly turned around.

"Did I wake you?" Isabel said "You look like crap Ray, and tired."

"Yea," Ray said and rubbed his face "Izzy…."

"Ray?" Isabel said with a tilt of her head as her food dinged in the microwave.

"Never mind doll," Ray said as Isabel just looked at Ray with questions in her mind as she then turned and took her food out of the microwave.

"Uh huh," Isabel said as put the food in the counter "Want some it's enough for us both."

"Yea," Ray said as they started to eat in silence.

_Well this is just great,_ Isabel thought to herself as she took a bite of chicken,_ Awkward silence, maybe I won't bring it up…yea no that would be bad. Do not do it Isabel keep your mouth shut._

"Izzy, about yesterday," Ray started as she moved a piece of dark brown hair out of her eyes and looked at him and he rubbed his face and let out a frustrated groan.

"Ray, forget about it alright," Isabel said as she smiled at him but was really cringing on the inside.

"Izzy that's not what.." Ray started

"Ray, babe, you moved so much in the bed last night something is bothering you. I know it's really big and probably has to do with yesterday," Isabel said as she reached out and gently stroked his cheek "Don't have mouth diarrhea and blurt shit out if you ain't ready, okay? You know I still got your back."

"You too good to me Izzy," Ray said with a smile.

"Someone has to be," she said with a smile "Now let's finished this bitchen food, you get home take a shower and go be Ray motherfucking Donovan. Alright?"

"Alright," Ray agreed and Isabel gave him a soft smile.

By the time Ray left Isabel went on her couch, screamed into her pillow, and kicked her legs on the couch.

"Fuck FUCK FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK," Isabel yelled into her pillow "God fricken damnit nug loving piece of horse cow shit fucking dog ponies."

Isabel then threw the pillow and flopped on her back in her apartment, and let out a deep sigh. "I official…hate my life," she then put an arm over her face and sniffled "You will not cry damn it Isabel," she then felt some tears dripping down "Isabel Jeanette Monty, get your shit together. You will put your big girl panties on and get your shit done. Heal your face, heal your body and get your shit together."

Isabel then got off the couch and headed to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and crying made her blue eyes stand out more as she wiped the tears and snot away. "Isabel, get your crap together. You do not cry over stupid shit….but this was stupid shit….Ugh, fuck this. Damnit, why am I so stupid. Suck it up, Lock it up Lock it up Isabel." She then took a face cloth, wiped her face, and let out a small content sigh as the cool water met her hot face. "Ray is friend, who happened to have a weak spot. Leave it at that, if it was something more, well then I am fucked so hard I should have been pounded into the ground sideways." She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Fuck you Ray Donovan and your fineness….and your ass….and your goddamn voice which makes my lady parts tingle…I am so screwed," she said as she opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. "So fucking screwed."

A few weeks passed and Isabel was able to put the 'situation' as she called it on the back burner for now. She had healed up nicely and was now working with Roger at the new hospital, where everyone was a lot nicer and Isabel could actually do her job of being a nurse. Her and Ray went on like nothing amidst had happened between them and she was thankful for it since she wasn't sure what she would do.

"How you doing foxy momma," Roger said as he sat across from Isabel as he put his food tray down and Isabel had taken a bite from her sandwich.

"Good," Isabel said as she smiled at him. Isabel had told Roger and Mac what happened and they along with their friend Captain Morgan, helped her forget about it, if only for a little while.

"So Mac and me are having a movie marathon tonight and you are coming women," Roger said as he took a bite of his burger "Don't make me throw you over my shoulder because I will."

"You just want my boobs against your chest," Isabel said as she laughed.

"…Okay that is true," Roger said.

"What is it with gay men and boobs," Isabel said with a shake of her head "I know it's probably not all but damn you guys are obsessed with them."

"They are just fun to play with," Roger said "And man boobs not so attractive, so if ever you need someone to hold them just ask."

"I got it taken care of babe," Isabel said with a laugh as her phone rang "Hello sweet-thang,"

"Do you ever work Izzy," Ray said on the phone with a chuckle in his voice.

"Only at night," Isabel said as Roger gave her a crude gestured and she smacked him under the table. "What do you need Ray?"

"Can you look into what happened at the downtown garage for me doll, I will owe you," Ray said and Isabel just shook her head and smiled and Roger gave her a shit-eating grin.

"No problem Ray," Isabel said "I will call you after my lunch is almost over."

"Oh yea you got that new job," Ray said "Like it better?"

"You bet," Isabel said with a smile "later Ray."

"Bye Izzy," Ray said and hung up the phone.

"When are you going to ride that man like you never ridden before," Roger said and Isabel just gave him a look. "Fine, fine I get it sugar."

"I can't deal with it at the moment," Isabel said and sighed "I am already fucked up at the moment, I don't need to add to the shit storm."

"Hey Roger, hello Isabel," Dan said as he walked over to them.

"Hey Danny boy," Roger said and then turned to Isabel "I will see you after work," he then got up and left.

"How you doing Isabel?" Dan said as she got up and they walked to the trash can and she threw her stuff away.

"Good, thanks for asking Dan," Isabel said and gave him a smile. Dan was a handsome man, tall, dark hair, a little scruff and had some killer blue eyes that you could look into all day. "I heard you had some trouble in paradise."

"No kidding," he said as he chuckled which was deep and rich "Lysate can't make up her mind and its driving me insane."

"I can see that," lsabel said with a laugh as Dan hung his head.

"I go for crazy girls," he said and turned to Isabel, "See you around Isabel," he then put a hand on her shoulder and left down the hall before turning around and turning back to her "By the way tell Roger if he calls me Danny boy again, I will put glue on his seat."

"Will do," Isabel said and laughed as she waved bye and headed back to work.

Isabel was sitting in her apartment after working hacking away for Ray getting what he needed. She had no time to do it at work once a rush came in. She has never seen so many winey people about the stupid shit before, a lot of them were fine and they distracted everyone from the people who needed help. Once she got what she needed she sent it to Lena and headed to her bedroom to get changed for the night. She was exhausted just as the doorbell rang and she groaned. She forgot movie night. She went to the door and opened it and saw Mac and Roger standing there.

"We'd figured you forgot and brought it to you," Mac said as she noticed Isabel only had a long shirt on "Oh sexy."

"I'm so sorry you guys," Isabel said as they moved to the living room and Roger started to put the movie in.

"We know, don't worry about it," Roger said as he got the movie in and joined Mac and Isabel on the couch.

"Oh before I forget," Mac said with a smile and put a package on Isabel's lap "for you my dear."

"I'm scared," Isabel said as she looked at the package.

"Bitch open it," Mac said frowning and she slowed opened it up "A little Ray for you."

"You are fucking kidding me," Isabel said as she pulled out a dildo and looked at Mac "You have got to be fucking kidding me," she then looked at Roger "seriously!"

"Yes," both Mac and Roger said.

"You really need to loosen up a little or go and be a one night stand," Roger said "Ever since your little couch-escapade, with Ray you are so badly wound up, you need to get some of it out."

"So literally go and fuck yourself," Mac said "After we watch this movie of course, unless you want to demonstrate to us," Isabel then hit him with the dildo "You hit me with a penis!"

"It's not like it hasn't happened before," Roger said as he turned the TV on and Isabel let out a laugh.

A few more weeks passed and Isabel would not admit it but Mac and Roger were right, she was wound up and needed something, not like she was going to admit it to them. Isabel was lounging around her apartment since it was her day off. She had on short shorts and a tank and decides she should probably stretch and go for a run, which she hasn't done in a while. She had her legs apart so she was a triangle and touched her hands to the ground as her legs stayed straight as she bent over. She did not hear the door open as she turned and went to one leg.

"Izzy," Ray's voice said as she turned her head and saw that Ray had a perfect view of her ass "Nice view."

"Ha ha," Isabel said as she stood up and turned to Ray with a smile "What's up Ray?"

"I brought you something," he said and held up a chinse food bag. "Your favorite."

"Yum," Isabel said and walked over and too the bag and put it on the counter and opened it "It smells so good."

"Fresh," Ray said as he watched Isabel walk around in the small shorts and felt the familiar tightness creep into him. "Also I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay," Isabel said as she grabbed two forks and walked back over to Ray before handing him one and opening the food "What is on your mind babe?"

"Abby is pregnant again," Ray said and Isabel stopped mid-way to her mouth "It's not mine."

"What?" Isabel said as she looked at Ray and put her fork down.

"She had me believe it was, till I found out she was fucking some cop in my bed," Ray said and Isabel frowned "I know I'm not perfect, but Jesus fucking Christ my bed." He then ran a hand through his hair.

"Ray.." Isabel started but Ray silenced her.

"Wait, I am also filing for divorce. I mean Izzy I tried everything, she wanted a new house, I got her a new house, she wanted a new car I got her it, but nothing was fucking good enough. No matter what I fucking do it isn't good enough." Ray said and looked away from Isabel "I would have told you sooner but I couldn't, I was a pussy Izzy."

"Ray, you're not a pussy, you own pussy," Isabel said and Ray let out a chuckle before she walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. _Don't you do it Isabel don't you do it_ she said to herself "Abby is a rightful bitch who doesn't know what kind of a man she let go." _You fucking idiot Isabel._ Isabel told herself to shut up. "Don't let her get all of you Ray, she was sucking you dry for years. She isn't happy unless you are miserable."

"Thanks doll," Ray said as Isabel smiled "Also I can do this now and not have to worry."

"Do what…" Isabel started, but was cut off by Ray grabbing her and placed his lips on her silencing her.

Ray pulled back for a second before kissing Isabel and his hand traveled down to her shorts and grabbed on to her butt as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Ray couldn't stand it anymore, he tried to stay away from Izzy but she was a scratch that he couldn't itch, he thought about her for weeks, even when he was with his wife before he found out. He needed Izzy and now he could have her.

Isabel felt herself being picked up and she let out a little squeal telling Ray to put her down because she was heavy and Ray just pinched her butt to silence her and kissed her again. _Isabel what are you doing, tell him to stop right now….you stop kissing Ray and tell him to leave and fix his shit with his wife. You be the friend he needs, _she thought to herself but then Ray put her on his bed and took his shirt off and Isabel ran her hands up his chest as he pulled her tank top off and went back and kissed her neck. _Oh fuck it,_ she thought again as she felt Ray grinding against her and his rough pants causing more friction for her.

Ray hand his hand down over Isabel's covered breast before moving downward to her shorts where his hands slipped under the fabric and he felt how wet Isabel was. He let out a chuckle and Isabel let out a moan as he stroked her gently before removing her shorts and underwear leaving her in her bra. He pulled back and un buttoned his pants as Isabel removed her bra leaving them both naked.

Before either one of them could over think what they were doing Ray had went back and was over Isabel as he nestled between her legs and grinded against her. Isabel could feel Ray's erection stroking her dripping core and let out another moan as Ray moved his mouth to Isabel's nipple and started to suck as he had his other hand on her hip. Isabel had her back arched and her arms on Ray's shoulder and tightened her legs around him in an attempt to get him inside.

"Excited Izzy," Ray said as he licked her breast and Isabel gave him a glare.

"Oh screw you Ray, like you are one to talk," she said and moved her hand from his should and reached down between them and stroked Ray "Oh aren't you hard, excited?" she whispered in his ear as she began to stroke him and Ray let out a moan.

"You have no idea," Ray said as he reached down and removed Isabel's hand from him and then took his hand that was on her hip and moved her so she was at the tip of his erection, before he pushed deeply into Isabel and she let out a deep moan as her legs tightened around him even more.

Ray started a rhyme with Isabel and kept pumping in and out before he went back to paying close attention to her breast and her neck. Isabel couldn't describe how she was feeling, she couldn't really tell how they went from Chinese food to having sex on her bed and she didn't care. As Isabel was drawing close Ray pulled out and Isabel let out a growl as he flipped them and Isabel was on top before he thrusted up into her and then sat up so she was in his lap and his hands were on her hips guiding her to a rhymed that they both were able to keep.

"Ray," Isabel moaned out as she wrapped her arms around Ray and he stuck his head into her shoulder and she grabbed on to his hair.

"That's it doll," Ray moaned into neck as he started to feel Isabel tighten around him so he took a hand and put it between them and started to stroke her clit so her orgasm was getting closer.

"Uhh Ray, yea, that feels…good," Isabel moaned out as she then screamed Ray name as she orgasmed but Ray was not done yet.

Ray pulled out for a moment before he turned Isabel on her stomach and he started to thrust into her from behind. Isabel still sensitive from her orgasm could feel another one coming as she got up on her elbows and Ray pulled on to Isabel hip and wrapped an arm around her waist as he pounded her into her mattress.

"Rrrrrrraaaaayyyyy," Isabel moaned out as she could feel Ray going faster into her and could feel another orgasm coming to her "harder."

Ray went harder and could feel Isabel almost at her second orgasm and he could feel himself getting close as he went harder and faster into Isabel and grabbed on to her breast and her head went back and Ray started to kiss her neck and could feel Isabel matching him pushing back against him as they both got close. Isabel cried out and Ray moaned her name into her neck as his thrusting started to slow down after they both orgasmed. Ray pulled out of Isabel and laid next to her on the bed as she turned and looked at Ray who just kissed her shoulder and ran his hand over her bare back.

"I think the Chinese food is cold now," Isabel said as she turned her head and looked at Ray who just laughed and pulled Isabel to him.


End file.
